Accidental Affection
by katmd
Summary: When mutual friends decide to marry, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger find themselves presented with the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Accidental Affection**  
_Part One_

  
  
If anyone had asked Severus Snape to describe his personality, he would have used many of the same adjectives his pupils often would use when describing him. Severus was the first to admit that he was a cold, sardonic, and cynical man. He was very much aware that he could be extraordinarily cruel and unfair to his students. He was mean; he was a bastard; and he had, over time, come to accept this as it was, simply put, who he was. His personality was not something he was going to change just because people didn't like him. No. People could damn well learn to deal with him. 

However, he was, on occasion, presented with situations that caused him to act in a way that might not generally suit his personality. The situation he presently found himself in was one of those. Severus had been eating his toast when a very large Malfoy owl descended upon the head table to give him a letter. Or not a letter, as he saw when he tore open the envelope after feeding the owl a bit of his toast to get it leave. It was actually an invitation to Malfoy Manor to celebrate the engagement of young Mr. Draco Malfoy to…

Severus felt his jaw drop. Draco was engaged to Ginny Weasley? Good Lord! When had this happened? Severus tried hard to think of the last time he had spoken with the boy; it had to have been at least three months ago. That sort of thing could happen in three months, though. People fell in love in astonishingly short periods of time, it seemed.

Glancing over the invitation, Severus saw a small notation at the bottom of it in Draco's barely legible scrawl. '_Severus,_' it began, '_I know you _adore_ the Weasleys, but as I no longer have any parents, I would very much like my godfather to be in attendance at this party. So, come. Or else. Sincerely, Draco._'

Severus Snape was not one to be intimidated by idle threats from his godson. He was also a cold, cruel man who could, generally, care less about engagements and weddings and other frivolous traditions that dealt with love. But Draco's note had included a plea that even he, cold, cruel bastard that he was, could not ignore. Draco was now an orphan, and in some way, he almost felt he owed it to the boy to be present at the engagement party.

He sighed as he took another bite of his toast. It was how these things always started. First he was agreeing to attend an engagement party, and next he'd be wooing some woman in Hogsmeade and giving points to Gryffindor.

Severus snorted as he stuck the invitation in his pocket; he was going soft in his old age. As he finished his toast, he officially decided that he would go. He _did_ owe it to the boy as his godfather to be in attendance at such an event. Which meant he would probably have to go to the wedding as well. And, oh dear, the stag night. Well, hopefully he could get out of that. Especially since there would probably be numerous Weasleys in attendance. Drunk Weasleys. He shuddered at the thought.

---

Severus used his off period that morning to compose a reply to Draco's invitation. It had not said to respond, but he supposed he might as well. Settling himself in his office with a new quill, a fresh piece of parchment, and his black inkpot, Severus set himself to writing.

'_Dear Draco,_' he began the letter, '_I must confess that I was fairly shocked upon receiving your invitation this morning. I had no idea you were seeing the Weasley girl. And marrying already!? I do hope you have been courting her longer than I have assumed. I also hope that you haven't knocked the girl up and are simply…_'

No, no. Severus sighed as he pulled a fresh piece of parchment from the stack. That was not the right way to compose this particular letter to his godson. If he was marrying the Weasley girl then he probably supposed himself to be in love with her. Severus shivered involuntarily at the idea of falling in love with a Weasley.

'_Draco,_' he began again, '_I must confess I was fairly surprised upon receiving your invitation this morning. I did not quite realize how serious your courtship of Miss Weasley was._' Yes, yes, yes. That was much better. '_I wish to extend my congratulations to you both, as well as my sincerest wishes for your happiness_.' Ooh, he was _quite_ good at this. Hell, he almost sounded nice. '_I gladly accept your invitation to the Manor for this blessed event, and look forward to seeing you and your lovely fiancée. Until then, my friend. Yours, &c._' He finished the note by signing his name with a flourish.

Frowning, Severus began thinking about this party. It was Tuesday and the party was being held on Saturday. Thus, he had all of four days to find the couple a gift. People did give gifts at engagement parties, didn't they? Surely, they did. Hadn't he given one to Draco's parents when they'd gotten engaged? Granted, that had been almost twenty years earlier, but times hadn't changed that much had they?

Severus thought hard for a moment. Who was the last couple he knew that had gotten engaged? Oh, why Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had been married for almost three years now, having married about a year after they'd graduated from Hogwarts. They had, accordingly, gotten engaged at one point and of course had a party to celebrate. While he hadn't been invited to that particular party, he knew Minerva had been and therein laid his salvation. Minerva would know all about engagement parties and whether or not one gave gifts at such things nowadays.

---

"Well," said Minerva as she passed Severus his tea cup, "do you plan on going to the wedding?"

Severus frowned. "Of course, Minerva. I am the boy's godfather, and now that Narcissa and Lucius are dead-"

"Yes, yes," she cut in, waving a hand at his words. "Well," she began again as she took a sip of her tea. "My thoughts would be to get them a small token for the engagement, and wait until they actually marry before you buy them anything substantial."

His frown deepened. He had forgotten just how expensive it was to have friends who married. He sighed, thinking of all the potions ingredients he could buy with the money he would end up spending on his godson and the Weasley girl. "What kind of token do you suggest, Minerva?"

She shrugged. "You can come to London with Hermione and me tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley to look for gifts."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione? "I'm afraid I don't recall any Hermiones in my acquaintance, but I will be glad to accompany you and your friend to Diagon Alley. Thank you for inviting me."

Minerva sighed. "Hermione Granger, Severus. Hermione Granger will be accompanying us to London."

He sputtered on the sip of tea he'd been swallowing. "Miss Granger? That insufferable, know-it-all, brat? Why I'd rather…" He trailed off when he caught a glimpse of Minerva's glare. "Well," he began again, "that sounds positively delightful, Minerva. I look forward to seeing Miss Granger again."

Minerva smirked and took a sip of her tea. "I'm sure she'll feel exactly the same about you seeing you. How long has it been, anyway?"

Severus thought carefully. "It has been three years since I have had the great honor of being the company of either Potter or his two sidekicks."

Minerva shook her head as she smiled at him. "I don't know how you managed to avoid all those Ministry dos. Even I got scores of invitations. I don't see how Severus Snape, war hero extraordinaire, managed to avoid them."

"I didn't," Severus said, his tone bored. "But no one seemed to question me when I owled them to decline due to one nasty disease or another." He paused, before giving Minerva a rare grin. "I suppose the matter wasn't pressed out of respect, despite my _overwhelming_ popularity with Wizarding society."

She chuckled gently. "I suppose so, Severus."

---

Severus was sitting in his office and staring at the surface of his desk when Minerva's head appeared in his fire, looking very irate. "Severus!" she said sharply, "do you have _any_ intention of coming up to my office to meet us, or should we leave without you."

"I'm coming," Severus grumbled as he stood and approached the fire. He had not been looking forward to seeing Hermione Granger again, and had a sneaking suspicion this afternoon in her presence was going to be just awful. The girl must be completely insufferable now that she had attended university, and had even more knowledge to spout off when the mood struck her. Minerva had said the girl had not only graduated earlier than all of her Hogwarts peers, but had also managed to be at the top of the class when she did so.

Severus took down some floo powder from the jar on his mantle. "Minerva, do move your head, unless for some reason you enjoy being stepped on."

Minerva muttered something about his being a bastard as her head disappeared from the fire. Severus took a deep breath to steel his nerves, threw the powder into the fire, stepped in and called out, loudly and clearly, "McGonagall's office."

"Ah, finally," Minerva said as he stepped out of the grate and into her office a moment later.

"I'm sorry," Severus said as he began dusting off his robes, "I lost track of the time."

"Of course you did, Severus," Minerva said, and he could practically hear her eyes rolling.

He lifted his gaze to glower at her, and was surprised to see that not only she was smiling at him, but a very attractive woman he vaguely recognized as Hermione Granger was grinning at him as well. "Miss Granger," he acknowledged gruffly.

"Hello, Professor," she said as she took a few steps forward and extended her hand. "It's very good seeing you again."

Severus took the proffered hand and shook it quickly. "Likewise."

"Well," said Minerva, "now that everyone's been properly reintroduced, I think we should be off, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, looking away from him and back to Minerva. "Let's get going, Minerva."

"Oh, you first, dear," Minerva replied.

Severus watched as Hermione smiled at her former head of house before turning and walking to where he stood before the fireplace. "If you'd excuse me, Professor," she said softly, as she reached past his shoulder to pull down a handful of floo powder.

"Oh," said Severus, as he realized what the girl was doing. "Right. Sorry." He stepped out of the way as quickly as he could, and saw Hermione give him a small smile before stepping in front of the fire.

She threw the floo powder into the flames, stepped in, and called out "The Leaky Cauldron," before disappearing from the grate.

"Your turn, Severus," Minerva said when the Granger girl had gone.

"No, no, ladies first," said Severus. "I insist."

"No, I insist that you go before me, Severus Snape. I don't trust you at all to actually follow me." Minerva replied, giving him a steely glare.

He sighed. "Fine." And after mimicking Miss Granger's actions exactly, Severus found himself standing in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out of the grate and into the pub, frowning when he saw just how covered in soot he actually was.

"Damn it all," said Severus as he began to dust off his robes.

"Oh dear," said a soft feminine voice on his right as he saw a hand reach out and begin dusting off his sleeve. "You're absolutely covered, Professor."

Severus raised his eyes to look at the face of the person who had thought it necessary to take it upon herself to _touch_ him, and was only fairly surprised to see Hermione Granger intently brushing at the soot and dust on his sleeve. "Miss Granger," he began.

She raised her eyes to look into his. "Hermione," she corrected.

He frowned. "Hermione," he repeated, "if you were still a student, I would be deducting points at this very moment."

She snorted. "Why?"

"You're. Touching. Me."

She snorted again, before laughing at him. "Professor, you haven't changed one bit, have you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I pride myself on my consistency, Miss Granger."

She smirked up at him. "It's Hermione."

He frowned as he held her gaze with his own. Her hand had stilled on his arm as she peered back up at him, and he was sorely tempted to use legilimency on the girl. But as he was not fond of having his mind invaded, he decided against doing it to her simply because he desired to know what the foolish woman had been thinking in going and doing something so unexpected - and unexpectedly pleasant - as touching him.

"Well!" Minerva exclaimed as she stepped out of the grate and came to stand beside Severus. He turned his attention away from Hermione immediately and he felt her hand leave his arm. "That grate is certainly in need of a good cleaning. I'll have to have a word with Tom about it. We certainly won't be using it on the way back," she said as she pulled out her wand and with a quick wave, cleaned herself completely of soot.

"Honestly, Severus," she continued as she waved her wand again in his direction. He watched the dirt vanish instantly from his robes. "You should at clean yourself after coming out of such a filthy fireplace. Why on earth would you want to walk around covered in soot?"

---

Severus followed the two women into the first shop they were visiting in Diagon Alley. The place was called, simply, 'Harrison's Shop,' and seemed to consist entirely of all types of useless knick knacks and junk that Severus would never, under normal circumstances, spend money on.

"It's a gift shop," Hermione explained to him and Minerva as she led them around the place. "There's all sorts of lovely little things here that we could buy for Ginny and Draco."

Severus paused to look at one of the displays beside him. It featured dozens of tiny glass sculptures. Some were animals, some were children, some were plants, and some looked to be clowns. Clowns? "Yes, but what is the purpose of such garbage?"

"Those in particular?" Hermione asked as she sidled up next to him. Severus looked at her and noticed that Minerva had gone off to inspect another display.

"No," he said, "all of it. I mean, what's the point in buying such useless, pointless-"

"May I help you?" a squeaky feminine voice interrupted from the side Hermione was not occupying.

Severus turned his attentions and glared down at the tiny woman who stood next to him. "Ah," he said, "Yes, Miss Anderson, I believe you can."

"Oh!" she squeaked again. "Professor Snape!"

"Indeed," he said, "I do hope Miss Anderson, for your sake, that your knowledge of your shop's stock is more impressive than your knowledge was in Potions. I would be most displeased if it was not, and I do know how much people enjoy me when I am displeased…" He trailed off and gave her his most intimidating sneer.

She gave another squeak, though this one was inarticulate.

"We're doing fine on our own, thank you, miss," Hermione interjected. "We'll let you know if we need any assistance."

Miss Anderson shot Hermione what Severus thought to be a terribly grateful look before turning on her heel and practically fleeing in the opposite direction.

Severus laughed as he watched her depart before turning back to the glass sculptures. "Hufflepuffs."

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Hermione said, suddenly reminding him of her presence.

"_I'm_ not very nice, Miss Granger," he replied as he studied a glass unicorn. "Do you suppose this would do for a gift?" he asked as he pointed to the little glass creature.

Hermione looked at the item he indicated. "Yes, it's quite lovely."

"And does it suit our purpose?" he asked.

"Certainly," she said, "it's a nice little gift."

"Good," he said as he selected one of the boxes from the shelf marked 'Unicorn.' It was only then that he noticed the price. "Merlin's thumb!" he exclaimed as he gaped at the price tag on the box.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

He pointed to the tag.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Yes, I suppose twenty galleons is a bit much for a bit of glass."

"Indeed!" he exclaimed.

"Though it is quite lovely," she continued, thoughtfully. "And Ginny does adore unicorns…"

Severus turned his gaze on her. She did not appear to be lying. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to buy the thing now as it was near impossible that he'd be able to find another gift that would please Ginny Weasley. "Then, I suppose it would be a wise purchase," he concluded.

"Yes, Professor, I believe it would be a _very_ wise purchase," she said as she smiled up at him.

Though he didn't quite know why, Severus gave her one of his rare grins in response. He was quite pleased to see her eyes widen in shock.

---

It took Hermione and Minerva almost a whole hour to finish their shopping. Eventually, though, they had bought gifts for the couple, and the three of them had apparated from Diagon Alley to the path leading from Hogsmeade to the castle.

"I do hope you'll be staying for tea today, Hermione," Minerva said as they began their walk to Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "that would be lovely. Thank you."

Minerva smiled. "You're welcome, of course."

Severus let his mind drift as the two women began conversing about the wedding. He heard bits and pieces of what they were discussing, and it all seemed to be fairly regular subjects. There was the dress, the rings, and the matter of the style of the wedding.

Eventually the three of them came to the castle, and he followed them through the front entrance and into he main hallway. He turned immediately and began heading in the direction of his dungeons when he heard Hermione call out, "Severus!" from behind him.

He turned quickly and glared at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It was nice seeing you," she said softly, and he was shocked when he saw a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Likewise," he replied gruffly.

He watched as she gave him a small smile. "Until Saturday, then?"

"Yes," he said. She nodded at him before turning and walking in the direction he saw Minerva heading. Shaking his head and deciding not to dwell on it, Severus turned back in the direction he had originally been traveling and made his way to the dungeons.

---

_Author's Note: Thanks very much for reading. The next part should be up in the very near future._


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Accidental Affection**  
_Part Two_

On Tuesday, Minerva McGonagall had asked _ how_ he had managed to avoid all of the silly ministry celebrations for the war heroes. She had never asked _why_. As Severus sat alone in the private parlor of Malfoy Manor, carefully sipping a glass of firewhiskey, he was reminded precisely why he always avoided parties at all costs.

He hated parties because he hated socializing. He could not make small talk for the life of him; he could not pay attention when people asked him pointless silly questions; he could not help but to scowl and glower at everyone in the room. Which often left him quite alone in such situations, and that always left him feeling quite put out as well. He hated going to parties, for he hated being the loner at a party even more.

This one had not been as bad as some. People had greeted him when he'd come into the room. Arthur Weasley had pestered him for a few moments, but he had always sort of liked Arthur Weasley and had not minded it much. Draco had thanked him for coming and had spoken to him for a few moments, but he had to make his rounds and excused himself after only a few seconds of conversation.

So Severus had found the bar set up in the large, entertaining parlor, taken a glass of firewhiskey, and had fled the room. He had slipped out into the hallway and nearly ran down to the private parlor which he knew would be deserted.

It was as empty as he'd expected it to be, and he had taken a seat before the fire. Nursing his firewhiskey, he let his mind drift.

He had been sitting there for a good while when he heard the door to the room open quickly and close again a few seconds later. Severus had chosen the chair before the fire that hid his presence completely and therefore knew that his present company had no idea that he was there. He waited quietly for a moment, deciding whether or not to make himself known. He supposed he should on the chance that Draco and Ginny Weasley had slipped into the room for a quick snog or grope or something equally horrible that he had no desire to see.

Severus stood from his seat and cleared his throat. Turning to look at the door, he was fairly surprise to see Hermione Granger leaning against it, her eyes closed and a very pained look on her face.

"Miss Granger," he began, trying to ignore the twinge in his tone that almost resembled concern, "are you quite well?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Severus!" she smiled at him and brought a hand to her chest. "You absolutely scared me to death."

He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not, Miss Granger, as you certainly appear to still be breathing."

She grinned again as she took another step into the room. "Hermione," she corrected. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged. "Much of what you appear to be doing, I'm sure."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "So, what are you hiding from?" she asked as she walked over to the chairs before the fire and took the one next to the chair he'd vacated.

He shrugged as he resumed his seat. "Usually in such situations I am relegated to the role of loner. And accordingly, I end up feeling quite foolish. Thus, I hide." He could not for the life of him decide why he had just given her so much personal information; people who had known him for years did not know so much about him.

She continued to grin at him. "I see," she said. "I'm afraid I must confess that my motivation was nothing so reasonable."

He snorted.

"Really," she said earnestly, "I was just hiding from Molly Weasley."

He raised an eyebrow and sneered at her. "Why?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "'Oh, Hermione dear,'" she began in a frighteningly good impression of the Weasley matriarch, "'when are you and Ronald going to be announcing your engagement? Almost all my children are married, you know, darling. Arthur and I are just waiting for the day when Ron announces you'll be his forever.' Honestly, Severus, it's enough to drive a girl completely mad."

He smirked. "And when _will_ you and young Mr. Weasley be announcing your engagement?"

"Never!" she exclaimed. "You see, that's just the thing. Everyone assumes Ron and I will end up together forever with the two kids, the puppy, and the lovely cottage, but it's just not going to happen. I mean, we're not even dating!"

"Ah," he said, "and what does Mr. Weasley think about all of this?"

"Ron's just as opposed to the idea of us becoming more than friends as well," she paused and looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He frowned. "I suppose."

She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. "Ron doesn't like women."

He nodded. "I can certainly relate to that, Miss Granger. Women are bothersome creatures. No means yes and yes means no, and it's impossible for men-"

"No!" said Hermione, grinning as she interrupted him. "Ron doesn't like women, Severus, because he _prefers_ the company of _men_."

Severus felt his jaw drop. "Ron Weasley is a homosexual?"

Hermione winked as she sat back in her seat. "You didn't hear it from me."

Severus furrowed his brow. It made no sense; the Weasley boy had done plenty of dating during his time at Hogwarts. Dating people of the female persuasion, even. Why, in fact…

"Miss Granger," he said, "didn't you date Weasley when the two of you were in school?"

"Yes," she replied. "We did."

"But..." Severus began, waving his glass of whiskey in the air when the words didn't come.

She smiled. "We didn't have the most exciting relationship, Severus, if that's what you're after. I think we ended up dating then because everyone expected it of us."

"I see," he said.

"Good," she replied.

The pair of them proceeded to sit in silence for the next few minutes. Severus was very surprised that it did not feel awkward at all and that he was able to enjoy the fact that he had someone to sit with while he watched the fire. And while he did not find the silence discomforting, he found the idea that he was enjoying the quiet presence of Hermione Granger to be very disconcerting.

After a good few minutes, Severus heard Hermione clear her throat. "We should probably head back to the party," she suggested softly.

He looked at her and frowned. "You go ahead, Miss Granger. I'll stay here where I can be alone in peace."

He was surprised when she smiled at his words, and standing from her chair, moved to stand before his. "Don't worry, Severus," she said as she reached out and plucked his hand from where it rested on his thigh. He was astonished when she simply held onto his hand, and squeezed it gently. "I won't leave you alone," she finished, in a tone that was soft and reeked of something akin to affection.

Severus gaped at her as she tugged on his hand, urging him to stand. "Come on," she said softly, and for some reason, he found himself complying. He stood from his seat and allowed her to lead him by the hand out of the private parlor, down the hall, and into the entertaining parlor.

Nobody noticed the two of them walk into the room, as Draco and Ginny had just seated themselves on the loveseat and were beginning to open the gifts everyone had brought. Hermione led Severus to one of the empty corners of the room, and when she stopped there to stand and watch the couple, he fully expected her to release his hand.

When she didn't, he had no idea how to react. His instinct was to pull his hand from hers immediately and chastise her for again having the nerve to touch him, but another part of him wanted to hold out a bit longer if only to see what would happen next.

He stared down at her for a few moments, until she finally looked up at him. She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand gently before releasing it and once again turning her attention to Draco and Ginny. Severus, though completely bewildered by her actions, followed suit.

Ginny had apparently just pulled his box from the pile and was tearing at the wrappings. Severus thought that this was rather a pity as the house elf he had asked to wrap the gift for him had truly done a stellar job of it.

"Ooh!" Ginny squealed when she'd taken the paper off of the box and opened the lid, pulling the glass unicorn out. "Oh it's adorable! Oh, Professor Snape!" she exclaimed as she searched the gathered crowd for him, her smile growing when her eyes finally landed on him. "Professor, thank you so much! It's too lovely!"

He smirked. "Certainly, Miss Weasley. Just a small token to wish you both the best."

"Oh, look at it, Draco. Isn't it lovely?" Ginny said.

"Yes, darling," Draco replied. "It's very beautiful. Thank you, Severus," he added as he looked to his godfather.

Severus nodded in reply, feeling, for some reason, quite pleased with himself for making Ginny Weasley so happy.

---

It was midnight by the time Ginny and Draco had opened all of their gifts, the guests had stuffed themselves to their satisfaction with finger foods, and Severus had managed to drag a rather tipsy Minerva McGonagall back to her private quarters at Hogwarts with the help of Hermione Granger.

"Goodness," Hermione said to him as they left Minerva's rooms and closed the door as quietly as possible behind them. "It has been a terribly long day."

"Indeed," Severus remarked as he began walking back to his quarters. He was slightly unnerved by the fact that Hermione Granger seemed to be following him quite contently.

"Severus," she began, and he could hear the hesitance in her tone.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I might floo from your rooms to my flat. I just don't feel comfortable walking back to Hogsmeade to apparate."

Severus looked down at her, and saw that she was peering up at him earnestly. "Of course, Miss Granger. You're welcome to use my fireplace."

"Thank you," she replied, "and it's Hermione."

"Right," he said, and tried to ignore the smile she gave him. Severus picked up his pace and stalked more purposefully in the direction of his dungeons, barely noticing the sound of her hurried footsteps behind him.

He really wished she would stop smiling at him like that. Those silly little smiles bordered on affectionate and were not good for him. Not at all. Cold, cruel, cynical men did not do well when they were suddenly introduced to the affection of another. He didn't know how to react to such a thing. Those little smiles were starting to make his heart race and his stomach do that horrible fluttering it had refrained from doing since he was a teenager.

He came to his doors and waited for Hermione to catch up with him as she was a few paces behind. She grinned up at him again when she stood next to him, and he frowned when his stomach gave a jump of appreciation.

"Pickled slugs," he said to the bit of tapestry that hid his doorway. The tapestry swung to the right, revealing his doorway. He opened it and gestured for Hermione to enter. She did so, and Severus followed her in.

"Oh, Severus," she said as she walked into his sitting room. "This is lovely."

"Erm," he replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable as it had been quite a while since he'd brought a woman back to his place. "Thank you. It's not much, but it serves its purpose."

"It's lovely," she said, and he watched as she walked across the room and seated herself on his couch. "Won't you join me?"

"Um," he said, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly nervous and out of practice. Was she making a move on him? And if she was, would it be wrong to accept it and not fight back? Or was this some kind of unstated invitation for him to make a move on her? "Didn't you want to get back to your flat?"

She shrugged and grinned at him. "There's nothing there for me, really. Save Crookshanks, but I think he values his time alone. But here," she said, as she patted the spot next to her on the couch, "here, at least, I have a friend who can talk back when I ask him a question."

He gulped. Friend. She said he was a friend. She said nothing about his being a prospective boyfriend, lover, or husband. There was, therefore, no reason to be nervous, and no reason why he couldn't sit down next to her on the couch. None.

"Right," said Severus as he took a tentative step towards the couch. "Right, so. Right," he said, and somehow managed to get all the way over to the couch and sit himself next to her in a reasonably short amount of time.

She smiled at him when he looked at her as he wiped his palms on his thighs, hoping it would rid them of his sweat. He managed to give her a weak smirk in response while wondering why, why, why as a full grown, forty three year old wizard, he was reduced to a fit of nerves worthy of a teenaged boy in the presence of Hermione Granger.

"Severus," she said as she tucked her legs beneath her and moved so that she could sit facing him.

"Um," he said, "yes?

She smiled at him, and leaning forward, kissed his cheek. He nearly gasped when she did so, though he was unsure whether it was with the surprise from her actions or the lurch his stomach gave at the contact. He noticed, however, that her lips lingered on his cheek longer than was absolutely necessary and that they felt terribly nice against his skin.

"I don't know why you don't have more friends, Severus," she said softly as she pulled away and traced his jaw line with her index finger.

"Umm," he said, gulping again and hating the way such a simple touch could drive him absolutely mad.

She giggled. "I suppose you don't know either then?"

"I'm cruel," he managed to croak. "Cold. Cynical. People don't like me. I'm mean." He tried to ignore the fact that his speech was incredibly disjointed, but her finger was tracing a line very close to his bottom lip and it was distracting. Really, very distracting.

"And?" she asked, as her finger brushed against his lip.

"And," he managed, though just barely. "People don't like that."

She giggled again as she pulled her hand away from his face and kissed his cheek once more. "I do," she whispered. And Severus sat, stunned, as Hermione Granger stood from the couch, walked over to his fireplace, grabbed down some powder from the jar, and threw it into the fireplace. "Goodnight, Severus," she said as she stepped into the flames and called out her destination.

"Good night," he whispered in reply, but she had already vanished.

---

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Next bit should be up very soon._


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Accidental Affection**  
_Part Three_

"Severus!" a voice called from his right, causing him to jump and spill the red ink he had been using to grade second year essays all over Jamie Meyers' paper.  
  
"What!?" he snarled turning to look in the direction of the sound, and was fairly annoyed when he saw Draco Malfoy's head floating in the fireplace and smirking at him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Severus," Draco drawled. "Why so jumpy?"  
  
Severus glowered at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned. "We're having a small get together this evening with those who are important to the wedding. As my godfather, you are lucky enough to be considered one of the important ones."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. "I went to that stupid engagement party in November, Draco, wasn't that enough?"  
  
His godson sighed. "Yes, Severus, it was enough in November, but now it's January and you are yet to do your good deed for this month. So, here's your perfect opportunity."  
  
"You're mistaken," Snape replied. "I've done my good deed for the month. I refrained from withholding hangover potion from the staff on the first.  
  
"And two good deeds in one month will kill you?" Draco asked.  
  
The older man sneered. "Yes."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Just come, will you? Tonight at seven."  
  
Severus frowned. "Who else will be there?"  
  
Draco paused as he thought. "Most of the Weasleys. The Potters. Oh and Hermione Granger who, consequently, isn't half as obnoxious as she used to be."  
  
"Indeed?" Snape responded, hoping the heat he felt on his face wasn't visible.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied, "All right I have to go invite the others. You'll be there, won't you?"  
  
Draco did not wait for his godfather to answer before vanishing from the fireplace with a soft pop. Severus frowned as he turned back to look at the mess on his desk. He waved it away with his wand and sighed.  
  
It had been just about two months since Hermione Granger had left Hogwarts by way of his fireplace. And in those two months, she had plagued his thoughts. He'd daydreamed about her in Potions class; he'd tried to come up with reasons to discuss her with Minerva; he dreamt about her almost five nights a week; and he'd almost invited himself to the tea she'd had with Minerva a few weeks before Christmas.  
  
She was affecting his behavior in a most unsettling way. It was almost as if two tiny kisses, two tiny pecks on the cheek, had changed him completely. He felt himself waking to feel almost happy after he dreamed of her. Thoughts of her could bring a small smile to his face, much to the terror, confusion, and chagrin of his class of first year Hufflepuffs who had witnessed the miracle of Severus Snape smiling first hand. And now he was going to see her again for the first time in two months, and he just knew he was going to make a fool of himself.  
  
"Bah," said Severus, frowning down at Jamie Meyers' paper. "Bah."  
  


---

  
  
Severus Snape took another sip of his wine. Well, to say he took a sip would not be entirely truthful, as he took a very large gulp in order to prevent his having to answer the question Harry Potter had just asked him. The fact that he was drinking his wine, however, did not seem to be putting Potter off asking him at all. Even after Severus had swallowed and put his glass back down on the table, Potter was still watching him expectantly.  
  
"Really," Draco said, "it's not your business whether or not Severus is seeing anyone, is it Harry?"  
  
"I suppose not," Harry replied, grinning at Draco and Severus in turn, "but I do have a reason for asking."  
  
Snape sneered. "Of course you do, Potter. You've never been one to pursue knowledge simply for the sake of it."  
  
Hermione Granger snorted as she tried to hide her laughter, and Severus looked out of the corner of his eye to where she sat beside him. He had stopped breathing when she had strolled into the dining room, looking like some kind of angel in that lovely light blue dress, her curly tresses pinned so that they stayed out her eyes, but mostly hung loosely about her shoulders, her cheeks rosy like her lips, and her eyes bright and vibrant. She was a vision; she was a goddess; she was a dream come true.  
  
And, oh God, he was _pathetic_.  
  
"What's so funny, Hermione?" Ron Weasley said from where he sat on Potter's left.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Anyway, why don't you leave Severus alone, Harry? If he doesn't want to answer then he shouldn't have to."  
  
"It's funny that you're asking me to leave the Professor alone, Hermione. Considering _who _asked me to obtain this information," Potter replied.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, and Severus thought, as he observed her with his peripheral view, he detected a hint of a blush on her cheeks. He ignored the voice in his head that nearly groaned at the vision of her. Her cheeks flushed, lips wet as her tongue darted out to trace over her bottom lip quickly, and that incredibly soft looking hair tumbling down to lay on her shoulders. Oh, what he wouldn't give to tangle…  
  
"...do you, Severus?!" the voice of Ron Weasley exclaimed, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
Snape quickly turned his eyes on the youngest Weasley male and glared at him. "I do not recall giving you permission to call me by my first name, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Ah!" said Harry. "So, you gave Hermione permission to do it then, did you?"  
  
"No," Severus drawled. "She took it upon herself to do it."  
  
"Did you correct her like you did Ron?" Potter asked.  
  
Severus glowered at him. "Potter, just because I prefer potion making to other forms of magic, do not suppose for one moment that I have forgotten how to perform some of the more painful hexes."  
  
"Aha!" said Harry, as if Snape's response had proven some point. "So you're not seeing anyone, then. I think I have a good idea of who you'd _like_ to see though."  
  
Severus frowned, but was stopped from making a retort by Luna Lovegood-Potter suddenly bursting into tears.  
  
"Oh, Luna!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing," said Potter as he patted his wife's shoulder. "Just hormones. Happened when she was pregnant with the last two as well."  
  
Severus smirked as he watched Potter futilely attempt to calm his pregnant wife, and nearly gasped aloud when he suddenly felt something warm settle itself on his thigh. He moved his gaze immediately to his lap and was very surprised to see a small hand resting on his thigh as its thumb slowly rubbed circular patterns against his trousers. He trailed the path from the hand to its wrist up its arm past the shoulders and the lovely curly hair until he was looking into the warm brown eyes of the hand's owner.  
  
She was grinning at him.  
  
And suddenly, Severus felt his body respond to her touch, smile, and to, simply, _her_ in a way he would have rather died than allow it to do at a dinner party. Especially a dinner party at which the gathered company consisted of much of the Weasley family, many of his former students, and his godson.  
  
She continued to grin.  
  
"Miss Granger," he hissed.  
  
"It's Hermione," she whispered back, still smiling. Her thumb ceased its motions as her whole hand began rubbing back and forth on his thigh. His condition worsened accordingly.  
  
He gulped. "I sincerely wish I could deduct points, Miss Granger."  
  
She pouted, and he thought he might die. This would be it. His final moments were upon him. He had never thought that he would take his last breath in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. "Why's that, Severus?"  
  
He growled softly. "You're. Touching. Me."  
  
"So, Professor," a feminine voice on his left, distracting him from Hermione who, he was both happy and sad to discover, quickly removed her hand from his person. George Weasley's Muggle wife, Kathryn, was trying to strike up a conversation with him. Severus did not generally enjoy the company of Muggles, but he did not mind her so much. In the few times he had met her, he had decided that she seemed a bit more refined than most.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "I was wondering, what is it that you teach at Hogwarts? Everyone always refers to you as the Professor, but no one ever bothers mentioning what subject you teach."  
  
"Potions," he replied, shortly.  
  
"Ah," she said, smiling brightly at him. "I suppose that would equate to Chemistry in the Muggle world."  
  
"I suppose," said Severus, giving her a tight smile.  
  
"I've always admired teachers, don't you, Hermione?" she said, and Severus nearly sighed. Of course the amiable Mrs. Weasley had to bring Hermione into the conversation. Of course.  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione said softly. "I've always admired my teachers. They do such a noble thing by imparting knowledge to young people. Especially Professor Snape; I've always held in him a very high regard."  
  
He peered at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was gazing at him steadfastly with both admiration and something like affection in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I agree. Teachers do a wonderful service and they receive so little in return," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Your admiration is enough, Madam," Severus said.  
  
"Oh, Professor," she replied grinning. "And I am sure the admiration of the lovely Miss Granger must be more than enough?" she teased, and Severus felt his cheeks flush.  
  
"Indeed," he replied softly, and he could tell by the way Hermione froze in her seat that she had heard him.  
  
"So," Hermione interjected quickly, and Severus thought he could hear nervousness in her voice. "Ron happened to mention that you've been doing work for the ministry, Kathryn. What exactly have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, consultation work with Arthur. Research, really. We just discuss different aspects of Muggle lifestyle and I tell him everything I know about it before helping him use some Muggle research tools, like the internet and Muggle Public Libraries, to further his research. It's really quite fun, actually," she finished, smiling. "Oh and I will be helping with the wedding of course, since Ginny had decided on using the traditional Muggle ceremony."  
  
"What?" said Severus. "What did you just say about the wedding?"  
  
"Ginny and Draco have opted to have a traditional Muggle wedding. They thought it might be an interesting thing to do. Arthur's positively thrilled about it, of course, and I thought the least I could do would be to lend my expertise on the matter," she paused to giggle. "I never thought I'd end up working as a wedding planner for a bunch of Wizards." She laughed again, and Severus noted that though Hermione joined in with her, the laughter sounded a bit forced. 

He turned his head slightly to look at her, and when his eyes met hers, he was surprised to see her cheeks flush vibrantly.  
  


---

  
  
"Draco," Severus said as he stepped out onto the front steps of the Manor with his godson. "Draco, are you really going to have a traditional Muggle wedding?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied, raising his chin in an obviously defiant gesture. "We thought we'd do something unique for our wedding. Not many Pureblood unions are consecrated like Muggle ones, right?"  
  
"Right," said Severus as he furrowed his brow. "But Draco, you hate Muggles."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Things changed after the war, Severus. _ I _changed after the war. The old Draco Malfoy might not have had a traditional Muggle wedding, but the old Draco Malfoy probably wouldn't have ever fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. I'm awfully lucky I changed, Severus, because falling in love with Ginny is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
As someone who prided himself on his consistency, Severus could not help but think Draco's change to be, well, silly. Though it was not as silly as his describing his falling in love with Ginny Weasley as one of the better events of his lifetime. He was distracted from making a scathing observation, however, by Hermione Granger strolling out onto the front steps.   
  
"Oh Severus, good," she said as he eyes landed on him. "I'm glad you haven't left yet."  
  
Severus gulped. "Indeed?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "I was wondering if you'd apparate back with me to my flat. I'm a bit intimidated by the thought of going on my own."  
  
Severus frowned, wondering what Hermione Granger, brave and powerful witch that she was, could possibly be intimidated by but found himself nodding anyway. "Certainly, Miss Granger."  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed. "Well good night, Draco. Dinner was lovely."   
  
Severus watched as she slipped her hand around his and gripped tightly. "I'll do the apparating, Severus. Don't want you getting lost."  
  
He smiled and blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the hallway of a building he did not recognize. "So," said Hermione as she released his hand.  
  
"So," he said softly, "I suppose I will bid you a good evening, Miss Granger. It was nice seeing you again."  
  
"You too, of course," she said softly, and he watched as she lifted her hand and settled it onto his shoulder. He nearly cursed aloud when his body responded to her touch, innocent though it was, in the exact same manner it had earlier. This was ridiculous; he was certain most men didn't respond this way to a simple touch by a woman. Even a woman they were incredibly attracted to. What was it about Hermione Granger that was driving him to behave this way? 

"Severus," she said gently, and he felt his condition worsen.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, gulping as he attempted to convince himself that if he focused on that freckle on her nose and not on the pleasant sensations resulting from the way her fingertips were lightly stroking his shoulder, his condition would fade.  
  
"Would you like to come in? For a drink maybe? Some coffee?" she asked, softly. His surprise at her question distracted him from his freckle watching and his gaze immediately met hers. He felt a jolt travel through his body as he did so and felt her grip on his shoulder tighten slightly.  
  
"I..." he began, inwardly cursing his body for being so responsive to her touch.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.  
  
This, thankfully, spurred him into action for there was no way, simply no way, he would allow her to feel for herself what her touch inspired in him. "I need to be getting back to the castle," he lied. "I have an early meeting with Albus, and it would not do for me to be overly tired in the morning."  
  
"Oh," she said, and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. Maybe it wasn't too late to retract his statement? "I understand," she said, and he knew he'd have to go home now.  
  
"Well," he said awkwardly, taking a step backwards.  
  
She grinned at him again, and he was only slightly surprised to see her take a step towards him. "Well," she purred, and he thought he might die when he felt her brush up against him slightly, sweeping her lips across his in a terribly soft kiss. "Good night, Severus. Thank you for seeing me home."  
  
"Good night, Miss Granger," he replied, not missing the strain in his voice, and knowing that she didn't either.  
  
With one last smile, she opened the door and he watched as she slipped inside. When she'd gone, he leaned against the wall and released a deep sigh. This was getting entirely out of hand._  
_

_---_

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and many thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Next part will be put up either today or tomorrow, so keep your eyes open if interested. Thanks again!_


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Accidental Affection**  
_Part Four_

Between January and June, Severus Snape had received six invitations to social engagements. One of them was, of course, a wedding invitation for the Malfoy - Weasley wedding that was to be held on the 21st of June. This he gladly accepted. Another was an invitation to the rehearsal dinner. He managed to get out of that one with very little difficulty. Three others were simple invitations to things like tea at the Burrow, dinner at Malfoy Manor, and an invitation to visit one of his cousins in Italy. He had feigned illness for all of those, however, and had been very happy when he was not required to attend any of the events. The last invitation was the one he knew he would have the most trouble getting out of, for simply put, the Powers That Were despised Severus Snape and were seemingly bent on seeing if they could make the man cry.

An invitation was scribbled out to him on what looked to be a spare bit of parchment in a handwriting he recognized to belong to one of the Weasleys he had once taught. It was written to invite him to Harry Potter's home, the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, for a stag night celebration for Draco Malfoy. His initial reaction was to simply write 'No' in very large handwriting on a piece of parchment and owl it off to one of the male Weasleys. He did not think he owed any of them an explanation as to why he'd rather die than spend an evening with them as they drank alcohol and watched one of the girls that could be hired down on Knockturn Alley dance in some ridiculous scrap of cloth. But the more he thought about the matter, the more his creative side wished to deal with it.

Severus took pleasure in very few things, really. He liked Potions; he liked reading about Potions; he liked women, when he could get his hands on one. He had once enjoyed quidditch, but he was getting on in years and his back at forty three was just not what it was at twenty three. Severus also enjoyed telling lies. He supposed that it was some deeply embedded desire to be a story teller that made him enjoy it so much, and he attributed this love for lying to much of his success as a spy during the war. So the more Severus thought about prospective lies he could tell the Weasleys to get him out of this stag night, the more he wanted to tell them.

Thus, a week after Severus received his invitation, he sat down to write a letter to Ron Weasley. '_Dear Mr. Weasley,_' he began, '_I was very pleased upon receiving your invitation to 12 Grimmauld Place for the stag night festivities being held in my godson's honor. I am quite certain you will spare no expense for this event, and will of course procure the usual form of entertainment for such a gathering. It is for this reason, Mr. Weasley, that I must decline the invitation. I am saddened to say that I am deathly allergic to the variety of glitter gel the Knockturn strippers are so very fond of slathering all over their person. It is quite dreadful for me to be in their presence, as a mere lap dance causes me to break out into hives, and my eyes to swell shut. As I am not one to ruin an evening by creating the need for a trip to St. Mungo's, I suggest I simply forgo the gathering all together. I thank you once again for inviting me and look forward to seeing you at the wedding. Yours &c,_' and very proud of his work, Severus signed his name with a flourish.

---

  
  
Severus Snape was relaxing in one of his favorite chairs before his fire on a mild June evening, nursing a glass of firewhiskey, and reading one of his latest Potions journals when Hermione Granger suddenly stepped out of his fireplace and into his rooms.  
  
"Good evening, Severus," she said cheerfully.

"Miss Granger?" he said, cocking an eyebrow as he set his glass and journal onto a nearby end table. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"It's Hermione," she replied and stepped towards him. He watched as she reached out towards his face, and felt something cold and sticky being smeared against his skin.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?!" he exclaimed as he brought a hand up to swipe at the substance. Taking a look at what he had gathered, Severus was surprised. "Glitter, Miss Granger?"

"It's Hermione!" she exclaimed. "But yes, Severus. Glitter."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"Lucky for you," she said softly as she raised her wand, causing Severus to feel slightly uneasy. "I do. _Petrificus Totalus_."

Severus knew a scowl was frozen on his face, and he was reminded of the awful saying his mother had always thrown at him when he had made such faces: 'If you make that face for too long, Severus Snape, one day it might just stick.' He would never, ever admit to her that she had been right.

"Do you recall the date, Severus?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward so that, had he been able to move his head or eyes, Severus might have been afforded a lovely view of what she hid beneath her blouse. "What's that? June 17th, you say? Why, you're absolutely right, Severus. It's the 17th, and you have a stag night to attend." She raised her wand as she stood up straight. "_Mobilicorpus,_" she said, and Severus felt himself being lifted and pulled towards the fireplace.

He watched as Hermione took down some floo powder from his mantle, threw it into the flames, and stepped into the grate, bringing his prone and floating form with her. "12 Grimmauld Place!" she called out loudly and clearly.

If he ever regained movement of his body, Severus swore he would murder Hermione Granger.

---

  
  
Severus could see that the party was in full swing when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, dragging him magically after her.

"Oi!" he heard the voice of Ron Weasley holler on his right. "Thank goodness you made it back, Hermione. I was worried about you."

"Yes, well, I am occasionally able to take care of myself, Ron" she said and Severus wondered when she'd began developing her skills in the field of sarcasm. "He lied about the glitter you know."

"Really?" he could hear Ron Weasley say, his tone sounding bewildered. "Well figures he would what with being a Slytherin and all."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione replied, "do we have to be defined by our Hogwarts houses for our _entire_ lives?"

"Oh, er, um," he heard Ron fail to respond.

"Right," he heard Hermione say before muttering the most beautiful words in existence: "_Finite Incantatum_."

Severus fell to the ground immediately after she uttered the words, and he stood up quickly, attempting to hang onto at least a shred of his dignity. "I believe, Miss Granger," he began as he brushed some dust from his robes, "that kidnapping is a criminal offense."

"Mmm," Hermione replied as she pulled out her wand. "I wonder if hexing a man's bits off is as well."

Severus gulped as he watched her lazily lower her wand so that she held it level to one of his most prized possessions. "You…you wouldn't, Miss Granger."

"It's Hermione," she said in a deadly tone. "And do not underestimate me, Severus Snape; when properly provoked, I will do just about anything."

He gulped again. "I have done nothing to deserve such treatment."

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Really? How about lying and abandoning me to suffer this hell alone, Severus? Does that sound like cause for such treatment?"

He frowned. "Well, I suppose I might see your point, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she growled. "I thought you would." He watched her as she lowered her wand completely before depositing it back into her pocket. "Well," she said, as she took him by the hand. "Come on, then. You can help me chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Severus echoed as he allowed her to pull him by his hand to the loveseat that sat in a secluded corner of the room. He watched as Hermione seated herself on it and looked up at him expectantly. Sighing, he took the seat beside her.

"Yes, Severus," she replied once he'd seated himself, and she'd taken his hand in her own. "You get to help me chaperone the Weasley boys, Harry, and Malfoy. Ginny said the only way they could have strippers tonight was if they had a chaperone. Ron and Harry immediately nominated me for the job."

"Ah," said Severus, "I see." And he did see, as he looked towards the center of the room where Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley were on the receiving end of lap dances from two very buxom blondes. It was very smart of Ginny Weasley to request a chaperone be present, for even he wouldn't have trusted a Malfoy to be within fifty feet of such a well endowed creature.

"Mmm," said Hermione as her thumb absently stroked the back of Severus's hand. "I don't know why they all go mad over the strippers," she said, gesturing to where Harry was nearly drooling over the curvy brunette who was wrapping herself around the pole that had been conjured to stand in one corner of the room as Fred Weasley stuffed what looked to be pound notes into the elastic band of her skimpy costume.

Severus shrugged. "Men enjoy women, Miss Granger," he said, hoping this would sufficiently explain why Bill Weasley was not complaining one bit as two voluptuous raven haired girls groped him, and his brother Percy looked on as he drank from a flask.

"Yes, but," Hermione said, frowning. "They don't have any class."

"No, Miss Granger, they might not," Severus agreed, "but they do have sex appeal."

Hermione gave a very decisive, "hmph," as she took her hand away from his. "I suppose you wish you were out there receiving a lap dance, then? Want some paid girl with breasts the size of your head pawing at you? Well, go on then! Go out there and have your fun!"

"Hermione," Severus said, sighing, "if I really wanted such things, I would go to Knockturn Alley and seek it out on a regular basis."

"How do I know you don't?" she said as she crossed her arms before her chest.

"Miss Granger, have you ever seen the places where these women can be found? Do you have any idea what kind of diseases one might obtain by simply sitting on the chairs there? Those places are the most disgusting, vile, putrid…" Severus trailed off when he heard someone panting beside him and felt damp, hot air hitting his cheeks in spurts. Turning his head, he looked directly into the eyes of one, Ron Weasley.

"Sev'rus," Ron slurred. "Sev'rus, I need to talk to you."

"How much have you had to drink, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, leaning away from the very much inebriated man before him.

Ron was prevented from replying as Hermione launched herself off of the couch in the direction of the make-shift bar that had been set up. "George!" she shrieked at the red headed figure who was standing on the table and thrusting his pelvis into the air. "George Weasley! You get off of that table right now! What do you think you're doing, dancing on tables? What would your wife say, George!?"

George Weasley spun around and shook his bum at Hermione, as he looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows in a way Severus supposed the man might think was sexy. "She'd be right up here with me, baby!" he exclaimed as he proceeded to thrust his pelvis into the air once more, before continuing to wiggle around. "Shaking, shaking, shaking," he sang as he moved around the table. Severus wondered if he might fall off and the party would have to come to an abrupt halt when they were forced to bring George to St. Mungo's to mend his broken tail bone.

Severus smiled. It just might work.

Severus was distracted from his plotting and from the fate of the table dancing Weasley when he was suddenly aware of somebody rubbing against his right side. "Sev'rus," slurred Ron Weasley as he rubbed his face against Snape's shoulder, "Sev'rus, oh Sev'rus. Make love to me, Sev'rus. You great, sexy, greasy, beautiful git."

"Mr. Weasley!" Severus roared, and was happy to see Ron tumble to the ground, looking very much stunned and terribly frightened. "Never touch me again, Weasley!"

Severus watched as Ron whimpered in response, before crawling off in the direction of the chair where Harry Potter sat, his face unabashedly buried in the bosom of the blond who had earlier been attending Charlie Weasley's needs.

Severus sighed. "I need a drink."

There was a very loud cracking sound and Dobby the house elf suddenly appeared before him. "Professor is needing a drink and Dobby is giving a drink!" said the elf.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Oh yes, Professor!" Dobby exclaimed, nodding his head with so much fervor that his ears flopped up and down madly.

Severus sneered. "Bring me a firewhiskey."

---

  
  
Severus had lost count. He had definitely had three glasses of firewhiskey. Definitely. And there might have been a fourth, and he seemed to recall a fifth. But he couldn't decide if the empty glass he had just let fall to the floor was his six or his seventh.  
  
Suddenly, he was aware of the music stopping and he watched as all of the Weasleys, save the ones who had passed out on the floor, and Draco Malfoy suddenly disappeared before his eyes. Those lovely girls who had been wearing almost no clothes and rubbing their bodies against everyone else's…what were they called again? What was it? Oh, it didn't matter, really. They had gone too. The only people who were left were the passed out Weasleys, Harry Potter (who was asleep in a chair), himself, and Hermione Granger. Severus decided, as he watched her walk over to where was sprawled on the loveseat, that he was madly in love with Hermione Granger. Madly, madly in love with her. Her beauty was unsurpassed. Her intelligence was awe-inspiring. She was a magnanimous creature. And he loved her, dearly. So, he decided he should tell her this. "Herminny," he said as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. "Herminny, I hafta tell you something."

"Of course you do," Hermione replied softly. "Can you make it to the fireplace, Severus?"

Severus looked over her shoulder to the fireplace. It would take years to walk there. But why did they have to walk there? Why couldn't they just stay here on the loveseat? He could hold her and profess his love and they could live here, on the loveseat, happily ever after.

"No," he announced as he buried his face into the curve of her neck. "'S'ok. We'll stay here, Herminny," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. "Herminny and Sev'rus will stay right here."

"No," said Hermione. "No, they won't. They're going to go home."

"Home," Severus sighed, holding Hermione tighter. His last conscious thought was that he was already there.

---

  
  
Severus opened his eyes when he felt the distinct sensation of falling. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on his couch and Hermione Granger, the love of his life, was leaning over him and taking off his shoes.  
  
"Herminny," he said softly. "Oh, my Herminny."

"Your Hermione?" she repeated and he saw her smile.

"Mmm," Severus murmured as he wiggled his toes once they'd been freed from his shoes. "Mine, mine, mine." He watched as she continued to grin at him, and knelt down on the floor next to the end of the couch where his head lay.

"Severus," she said softly as she leaned forward slightly.

Severus, seeing this as an invitation, grabbed her and pulled her so that she nearly laid on top of him. "Oh Herminny," he groaned as he once again buried his face against her neck. "You want me don't you?" he sighed as he licked the bit of skin closest to his mouth. He felt her shiver. "Mmm," he purred, "you do want me."

"Severus!" she exclaimed, as she pushed him away with all her might. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He did his best to eye her in a way he hoped looked seductive, but he thought the whole business would be much easier if the room would stop spinning. Maybe, he thought, if he closed his eyes when he opened them again everything would be right.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but when he opened them, all he saw was a very angry looking love of his life glaring at him and a room that continued to move about unnaturally.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"Um," said Severus, "a delicious one?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up. "Severus, I will give you the benefit of the doubt because you are plastered. But just know one thing, until you take me out on a proper date, you get nothing. _Nothing_."

Severus frowned as he watched her walk over to the fireplace, take some floo powder from the jar on the mantle, and throw it into the flames. She stepped in and turned to look at him. "Good night, Severus," she said as she vanished before his eyes.

Severus felt his frown deepen. "Herminny!" he whinged. "Herminny, come back!"

When she didn't, Severus began to pout. "Herminny," he cried. "I love you!" Despite this proclamation, she did not reappear. Severus sighed and decided to think about something else. Like the fact that the room simply refused to stop spinning. Severus closed his eyes again, thinking that maybe if he kept them closed longer this time, it might work better.

Severus drifted off to sleep, and did not open his eyes again until morning._  
_

_---_

_Author's Note: Thanks very much for reading. And thanks to those of you who have been kind enough to take the time to review. Also, a PSA: alcohol is bad and makes your liver cry. And, please note that the characters' opinions of strippers and strip clubs are not necessarily based on the author's. They are mostly based on the fact that Hermione was supposed to come across as jealous and Snape was supposed to come across (for once) as a man who did _not_ frequent brothels, strip clubs, etc. The next and final part will be posted tomorrow! Thanks again for reading!_


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Accidental Affection**  
_Part Five_

When Severus Snape awoke on the morning of the 18th of June, it was to the melodic laughter of Albus Dumbledore. However, given the nature of the headache Severus was suffering, Dumbledore's laughter sounded more like a jackhammer attempting to break through steel than the light tinkling of glasses Severus sometimes associated it with.  
  
"Oh," said Severus before releasing a string of some of the more vulgar curses he had ever learned to use.  
  
"Oh dear," said Albus when Severus had finished. "I suppose you'd like some hangover potion then?"  
  
Severus said another very nasty word, and grabbed at the vial Albus was dangling before him. He downed the potion in two gulps, and almost instantaneously began to feel the healing effects of the potion. "Mmm," said Severus as he closed his eyes. "Oh thank all the gods and angels and cherubim in the heavens. Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," said Dumbledore.  
  
Severus frowned as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the old man who stood beside the couch, smiling cheerfully down at him. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's just a little after noon," Dumbledore replied. "From what Miss Granger told me, that means you've had a nice eight hour rest."  
  
"Hmph," said Severus as he rubbed a hand across his forehead and tried to remember the previous night. Images of grabbing Hermione around the waist and licking her neck suddenly danced across his mind's view, and he was struck with the distinct impression that he might have said some things to his former student that he shouldn't have. "Did," Severus began, "did she, um, happen to mention what sort of state I was in, Albus?"  
  
Severus watched as the old man chuckled before settling himself beside Snape on the couch. "Completely smashed, apparently."  
  
Severus frowned. "Indeed?"  
  
"Called her your Hermione, apparently," Dumbledore continued.  
  
Severus winced. "Indeed?"  
  
"Licked her and propositioned her, too." Dumbledore said and chuckled.  
  
"Indeed?" Severus said as he buried his face in his hands and groaned. "How wonderful."  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad, Severus," Dumbledore said as he patted the Potions Professor lightly on the back. "Miss Granger said she'd still go as your date to the wedding."  
  
Severus raised his head and stared at the headmaster. "When did I ask her to be my date?"  
  
Albus shrugged. "Maybe you asked last night. Anyway, she hasn't changed her mind. She said she'd be happy to go on a proper date with you for once."  
  
Severus felt his eyes widen. It wasn't that he was complaining, really, for he was quite pleased by the idea of going to the wedding with Hermione Granger, it was just that he didn't remember asking her to be his date at all. He did remember licking her, and he sort of remembered telling her that he loved her. But when, exactly, had he asked her to accompany him to the wedding?  
  
"So Severus," Dumbledore was saying on his left, "Minerva was wondering whether or not you needed to accompany her to Diagon Alley tomorrow for a last minute wedding gift purchase."  
  
"Oh," said Severus as he turned his head quickly in the headmaster's direction. "Oh, shit."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "In that case, I will tell Minerva to expect you by the front doors at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon."  
  


---

  
Minerva McGonagall was standing with her arms crossed while tapping her foot impatiently when Severus finally arrived in the hallway before the front doors. He frowned as he approached her. "What?" he said. "You do realize it's five 'til one."  
  
"Yes, well," grumbled Minerva, "I _could_ be having tea with Hermione Granger, you know, but instead I am chaperoning your little sojourn to London."  
  
Severus felt his eyes widen and his pulse pick up its pace. "Tea with Miss Granger? Well, certainly we could have tea before we go, Minerva. It would be no problem, really."  
  
"No, no," she said, frowning. "Albus insisted we take care of this as early as possible. I have to be back in time to escort him to some silly Ministry do."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow as he opened the door and held it open for his companion. "Another one?"  
  
"Yes," said Minerva as she stepped through the door. "They're always having one sort of celebration or another. Now," she continued as they walked to the school's gate, "Albus did some tricky bits of magic and weakened the wards so that we'll be able to apparate to London when we're just a bit beyond the gates. He thought it would be better for us so that we don't waste time walking all the way to Hogsmeade to apparate."  
  
"We could always just floo to The Leaky Cauldron," Severus offered as he followed Minerva through the gate.  
  
"After how filthy we got last time?" she asked, and gave an incredulous snort. "I think not, Severus." And with a shake of her head and a pop, Minerva disapparated; Severus followed a few seconds after.  
  


---

  
"Honestly, Severus," Minerva said after they'd covered every inch of Harrison's Shop three times. "There must be something here for you to purchase."  
  
Severus shook his head, frowning. "There's nothing practical here, Minerva. Nothing that would be of any use to them."  
  
"Well what do you think you're going to find them here? A book with one hundred and one magical ways to prevent pregnancy in the first year of marriage?" Minerva asked, laughing.  
  
Severus whirled around quickly to look at his companion, slightly pleased by the dramatic effect of his robes swirling about his legs. "My goodness, Minerva! That's it! That's exactly what I'll give them!"  
  
Minerva's eyebrows raised. "What, there is such a book?"  
  
"Don't be daft. Of course there isn't. Well, I don't think there is, anyway," Severus replied. "But the purpose of the book gave me an idea!"  
  
"And that would be?" prompted Minerva.  
  
"No Malfoy I've known has ever wanted children in the first year of marriage, so I will prepare for them a year's worth of contraceptive potion! Instead of spending of a ridiculous amount of money on the ingredients and making a shoddy potion for themselves, I will do it and save them the trouble. Free of charge, of course."  
  
"Oh," said Minerva, "how very generous of you, not charging them anything."  
  
Severus felt a small smile forming itself on his face. "Why, I suppose it is."  
  
Minerva snorted again. "Are you really going to spend all that money on the ingredients?"  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Severus. "I am going to steal them from the school's supply. Now, all I need to purchase is a card."  
  
And Minerva gawked as Snape turned away from her and strolled purposefully towards the store's exit.  
  


---

  
Contraceptive potions did not take very long to create. Severus knew this from experience. He hadn't always lived alone in his dungeons. No, there had been a time when he had often kept female company. Female company with whom he might get carried away until she happened to whisper, "Oh shit, Severus. The potion." And there were times when he would have gotten carried away so often that he depleted his stores, creating the need for him to brew a batch as quickly as possible. And, accordingly, Severus found that if he diced and stirred at top speeds, a night's worth of contraceptive potion could be brewed in approximately fifteen minutes.  
  
Due, of course, to the sheer magnitude of the amount of potion that needed brewing, Severus found that it took slightly longer to make a year's supply of the potion. But it didn't bother him much. While the ingredients were simmering in a cauldron on one of the student work tables, Severus took up a recently published journal and sat himself behind his desk. He had, in his estimation, a good five hours before the potion would need to be taken off of the burner to cool. And even if he lost track of the time, he wouldn't be able to miss the unmistakable berry scent that accompanied the completed product.  
  
When the door to the classroom banged open after an hour or so of reading, Severus's heart skipped a beat. His eyes shot up immediately and narrowed just as quickly when he saw who is was who had surprised him so.  
  
"Miss Granger," he sneered.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger again, is it?" she said, grinning as she walked into the classroom. He watched as she walked to the front row of tables, and took a seat behind the one that held the cauldron. "You were a good deal more familiar with me just the other evening, Severus. What has happened that would change our relationship?"  
  
"Miss Granger," he began again, hoping that she noted his cold tone of voice. "I apologize for my behavior the other evening."  
  
She snorted. "I never thought I'd ever hear you apologize for anything."  
  
He glowered at her. "Of course. I apologize nonetheless, Miss Granger. There is no excuse for my behavior."  
  
"I think that half bottle or so of firewhiskey might have been a fair excuse," she replied.  
  
"Indeed," he said and frowned.  
  
"So," said Hermione as she looked at the cauldron which was simmering nicely. "Minerva told me about your gift idea. It's very good. Very creative."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, and could not help feeling suspicious. "Thank you."  
  
"But are you sure they won't want to have children?" Hermione asked.  
  
Severus shrugged. "I've never known a Malfoy to want a child in his first few years of marriage."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, "but a Weasley?"  
  
Severus frowned. "Well, the potion doesn't spoil. They can keep it until they need it."  
  
Hermione grinned before settling back in her seat. Severus watched as she crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. He could not shake the suspicion that she was up to something. "So, what _do_ you remember from the other night, Severus?"  
  
He flinched. "I remember saying some inappropriate things, Miss Granger, and doing some inappropriate things."  
  
"But you don't recall asking me to go as your date to Draco and Ginny's wedding, do you?"  
  
"No," Severus said, "And I wanted to ask you about that-"  
  
Hermione held up a hand. "You said many things to me that night, Severus, but you needn't worry, you didn't once ask me to accompany you to the wedding. And though you didn't ask me, I think it's the least you could do to make up for your behavior that evening."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, grinning as she leant forward towards the desk. "Now ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?" said Severus.  
  
"Ask me to the wedding. You have to do it officially, or it won't count as a proper date. And I'm certain you remember what I said about a proper date," she finished, her voice dropping slightly.  
  
Severus thought, as he let his eyebrow move upwards once more, that he rather liked that suggestive tone of voice. He could not recall what she'd said about a proper date, but her demeanor led him to believe it had something to do with sex. Not one to forgo an opportunity to shag, Severus decided to play along. "All right then, Miss Granger," he said. "Would you do me the very great honor of accompanying me to Draco and Ginny's wedding?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Why, Severus, I would love to." 

---

  
On Saturday, the 21st day of June and the first day of summer, Severus found himself standing in the front hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Albus was humming pleasantly as he sucked on a lemon drop, Minerva was picking imaginary pieces of lint from Severus's robes, and Severus was scowling.  
  
"I told her to be here for two o'clock," growled Severus.  
  
"Yes, well," Minerva began as she picked at his sleeve, "I'm sure she's just making herself look as nice as possible. I think she's quite taken with you, Severus. She probably thinks this is a good opportunity to dress up for you."  
  
"For me?" Severus said, his tone incredulous.  
  
"It _is_ an official date, Severus," said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed," said Severus, but his reply was simply automatic. His mind was too busy thinking about the implications of Hermione Granger getting dressed up for him. It seemed too fantastic to be true.  
  
"Oh, hello," said a voice behind him, and Severus and his companions turned to look in its direction. There Hermione Granger stood, wearing the same dress she had worn to Draco's dinner party, transfigured slightly to look a bit more formal. Her hair and makeup was done the same way as it had been the night of the dinner party, and Severus could smell her perfume, a light rose scent, from where he stood. He could not help but think of her as absolute perfection.  
  
"My goodness, Hermione!" Dumbledore said, moving forward to embrace the young woman. "You are absolutely stunning! Isn't she Minerva?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Minerva as she walked over to where Hermione stood and the pair exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek. "You do look beautiful, my dear."  
  
Severus watched as she blushed prettily and felt something inside him warm when she turned her bashful smile on him. He cleared his throat and offered her a small grin. "You do look quite gorgeous, Miss Granger."  
  
He was pleased to see her smile grow and her blush deepen as she took a few steps towards him. She took his hand in hers when she stood beside him, and reached up on tip toe to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away.  
  
Severus felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widen, but he was fairly certain that he didn't care one bit. "You're most welcome," he said, softly.  
  
Hermione giggled in response and pulled on his hand gently as she led him after Minerva and Albus out of the front doors and onto the path towards the school gates and Hogsmeade.  
  


---

  
The wedding was over before Severus knew what was happening really. He was crammed onto a bench with the Potter family, a bunch of Weasleys, and one or two Malfoy cousins. He'd spent so much time trying to get comfortable and not grin idiotically when he noticed Hermione holding his hand, that he barely noticed Draco and Ginny had exchanged vows until Hermione was poking him and telling him it was time to apparate to the reception.  
  
The reception was alike most of the others Severus had attended: too many flowers, loud music, and plenty of champagne. Severus followed Hermione to their table, and after assisting her in seating herself, collapsed into the chair beside her. He was only slightly displeased to see the Potters, George and Kathryn Weasley, Ron Weasley, and a Malfoy cousin he thought was called Javier seat themselves at the table with him and Hermione.  
  
The reception was underway a few moments later. The couple was presented to the gathered party, and Severus tried to pay attention as Gregory Goyle, the best man, made his speech only to be followed by and, truly, shown up by Arthur Weasley. Then the Muggle music player Kathryn had arranged to play something she referred to as records started the music, and Severus was disappointed to hear it was something fast, bass heavy, and headache inducing.  
  
"Ooh," Hermione squealed as she squeezed his hand. "What a fun song! Severus you will dance with me, won't you?"  
  
"Er," said Severus, and he watched as George pulled his wife from her seat. George dragged her away from the tables, and Severus feared he too would soon be pulled away from the safety and comfort of his chair. "I don't know, Hermione. The music is quite upbeat."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, "it is, but look if George can dance to it, so can you."  
  
Severus looked to where she indicated and saw George Weasley on the dance floor. Severus was slightly encouraged when he saw the Weasley twin making a total arse out of himself, waving his arms around wildly, shaking his bum, and thrusting his pelvis, all the while singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well," said Severus, and he supposed Hermione took this as an acceptance for she was suddenly dragging him onto the dance floor in a way very similar to what George had done to his wife only minutes ago. And quite suddenly, Severus found himself standing in front of Hermione Granger on a dance floor while loud music thumped all around him.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" Hermione asked over the music, as she took his hands and placed them on her hips.  
  
"Not to this kind of music," he replied, and it was true. He had no idea, really, how to dance to quick, upbeat songs like this. Most of the social engagements he had taken part in did not really feature dancing as a main event, and all of the dancing he had ever done had been to slower and more soothing music. Severus avoided this chaotic, fast, loud music.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, and Severus watched as she moved closer to him so that she was pressed up against him. "Just try to move with me in time to the music."  
  
And if life experience had prepared him for anything, it did not prepare him for what happened next. Hermione began to writhe against him in a rhythm similar to the bass line of the music. Severus felt his jaw drop as she moved against him. Her movements felt wonderful, of course, and was quite reminiscent to another activity he greatly enjoyed, but this wasn't dancing. This was what those drunken and hormone infested students did at those blasted school dances Albus insisted upon occasionally having. This was some kind of quasi sexual exhibitionism, and was definitely _not_ dancing.  
  
Though, he did kind of like it.  
  
Hermione grinned up at him when he started moving with her in time to the music. So, it wasn't dancing. But it was fairly pleasant, feeling her body rub against his, feeling the soft flesh of her hips beneath the thin material of her dress, watching her lose herself in the music.  
  
And as suddenly as it began, it was over. The song changed, the tempo slowed, and Severus became aware of Hermione's arms sliding up his chest and to rest on his shoulders as they began to sway together to the music.  
  
Severus wondered if he should whisper things in her ear like George Weasley was doing to his wife, if he should tell jokes like he knew Albus was telling Minerva, or if he should grin idiotically at her like Potter was doing to his wife. When he looked down at her face, he saw her smile shyly up at him. 

"Hi," she said, and he felt her tighten her grip on him and pull herself closer.  
  
He grinned. "Hello."  
  
He watched as she bit down on her lip in what looked to be a very thoughtful gesture. "Severus," she said after gnawing on her lip for a few moments, "I think we need to talk."  
  
And he frowned. What could she possibly want to discuss with him now? Was his dancing that awful that it had to be discussed? He couldn't be worse than George Weasley. God, no, he could _not _be worse than George Weasley. Severus knew he had a bit of natural grace so what could there to be to complain about? "What about?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Not here," she said and abruptly pulled away from him. Severus was surprised when he noticed how keenly he felt the loss. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the dance floor. She pulled him through the reception hall, past the exit, and into an abandoned corridor.  
  
The hallway was dimly lit, and as far as he could see, they were alone. Wanting to get this little discussion over with, he opened his mouth immediately to speak to her when he heard it. There were moans coming from their right along with soft whispers of words that sounded Spanish.  
  
Years of teaching and breaking up illicit relations between students had given Severus a great deal of experience in situations such as the one he found himself and Hermione presently in. He held a finger to his lips, silently ordering Hermione to keep quiet, as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket. "_Lumos_," he said, loudly and clearly, so that the hidden lovers would be made aware of their company.

He was quite pleased when he was rewarded with a loud squeal in response, and a person leapt up from the floor in one of the darkened corners. "P..Pro..Professor!" stammered the very rumpled form of Ron Weasley as he stared wide eyed with horror at the pair before him. "And Hermione! It's not what you think!"  
  
Hermione snickered. "Of course it is, Ron. You've been snogging. Now be a good boy and tell us who with?"  
  
Another form moved to stand from the floor, and though he also looked rather rumpled, Severus decided that Javier Malfoy certainly carried himself with a bit more dignity than Ron did. "Hello Severus," he said as he casually dusted the back of his dress robes in a way that suggested to Severus that this was not the first time Javier Malfoy had been walked in on.  
  
"Hello Javier," Severus replied and nearly laughed aloud when he saw Ron Weasley gawking at him.  
  
"You know Javier?" Ron asked, his tone incredulous.  
  
"Of course he knows me, silly," said Javier. "We're cousins. In some way or another. Haven't quite figured it out, really, too many times removed, but we are cousins."  
  
"Indeed," said Severus as he smirked at Ron's look of horror. He supposed that Weasley was quite upset by the thought of having been snogging someone related to his favorite former professor, and tried to ignore the voice that reminded him of Weasley's attempts to do more than snog his former professor just a few evenings before.  
  
"But forgive me for being rude," Javier continued, turning to offer a hand to Hermione. "I am Javier Malfoy."  
  
"Javier?" said Hermione as she shook his hand. "Is Javier a Malfoy family name or something?"  
  
"No, Severus is, though," Javier replied, giving her a very dashing smile as he nodded in Snape's direction. "No, no, I am just teasing," he said before Hermione could respond. "My Mum was Spanish, and if her son could not carry on her family's last name, she supposed the least he could do would be to carry on her father's first name. My father did not oppose as the name was unique enough for a Malfoy."  
  
"Ah," Hermione said and smiled. "Makes sense."  
  
"Well," Ron said suddenly, looking as if he'd had quite enough socializing, "this has been fun, but Javier and I will leave you two now. Good bye." And grabbing Javier by the hand, Ron Weasley practically ran all the way back to the reception hall, dragging his companion behind him.  
  
Severus chuckled once they'd gone. "Ah, young love," he said softly as he turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
She grinned up at him as she took one of his hands in her own and laced her fingers with his. "Careful Professor, you're starting to sound like Dumbledore."  
  
He scowled. "Never," he grumbled in response.  
  
She laughed as she took hold of his other hand. "There's the Severus Snape I know and love."  
  
His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "Love, Miss Granger?"  
  
He watched as she again blushed prettily and smiled shyly at him. "It's Hermione. But, yes, love."  
  
Severus felt his lips curl into a small smile and a feeling of contentment settle itself into his chest. "Well, my dear," Severus purred as he lightly brushed the back of her hands with his thumbs, "rest assured, the feeling is mutual."  
  
Hermione grinned as she moved closer to him, and standing on tip toes, brushed her lips against his gently. Severus let himself deepen the kiss, and allowed all of the emotions that had been building for her pour into it. He was slightly surprised by the amount of passion that overwhelmed him as he kissed her, but he brushed his wonderment aside and concentrated solely on the lovely feeling of her warm, soft mouth against his.  
  
"Severus," she whispered as she pulled away slightly. "Apparate us back to my flat. I think this will conclude the first half of our proper date."  
  
"And what will happen in the second half?" Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sure you can guess," she said softly, using the same suggestive tone Severus had found quite to his liking.  
  
He smirked. "As you wish, then, Miss Granger."  
  
She squeezed his hands none too gently, and growled, "It's Hermione," as with a gentle pop, the pair disappeared into the night.

_The End_

_---_

_Author's Note: Thanks so very, very much for reading and thanks to those of you have reviewed. You're all very kind, and I am very glad that you have enjoyed this story! So, thank you!_


End file.
